matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Comrade's Machine
|accuracy = |efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 99 (600 rpm)|capacity = 75 (max 375)|mobility = *For base **110 **11 (weight) **65 (post-13.5.0) *For UP1 **120 **7 (weight) (-4) **75 (post-13.5.0)|theme = Soviet-themed|cost = *310 *255 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|row4 = *Automatic|upgrades = *Comrade's Machine *Comrade's Machine UP1|attributes = * * |firing_sound = }} The Comrade's Machine is a Primary weapon introduced in the 12.5.3 update. Appearance *It is the Soviet light machine gun with the 75-round drum magazine, with the classic wooden handle, wooden receiver. Strategy It has good damage, extreme rate of fire, massive ammo and proficient mobility. Tips *Aim through the head to deal additional damage. *Use this to encounter Ghost Lantern users. *This weapon deals high damage on headshots *Use this weapon to ambush unwary Sniper users. *Use the Singular Grenade and then fire them. This weapon is excellent in tandem with the use of Singular Grenade. *Use this to counter Storm hammer spammers. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. *This can target melee users with ease. *This is helpful when encountering enemies equipped with a shotgun. *Useful for tearing down enemy armor as it fires 10 rounds per second. *Useful for finishing weakened opponents. *Its accuracy can be compared to that of Electric Arc's, so benefit from kt. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *This weapon does not have a scope so using snipers would prove to be very effective counters, however, be mindful that they are still highly accurate and skilled players could still hit you. *Attack its users when they are vulnerable. *Ambush its users from behind. *Use an area damage weapon to deal with its users. *Be aware that this weapon can mow down enemies in the blink of an eye, so avoid their best shot. *To avoid enemies chasing you when you try to run away, use the slow-effect weapon to prevent their chase. *Even though this is a primary weapon, players, be it skilled or not, can ewsily kill you in long ranges due to its constant crosshair behavior. *Use a high-damage dealer, such as the Minigun Shotgun, or the Adamant Laser Cannon to make quick work of the user. Firing sound *Tactical Rifle's VS AK-48 *Advantages **Has 99 fire rate. **Has stronger damage. **Slightly accurate. **Has 120 mobility (for UP2). **Has 75 rounds. *Neutral **None. *Disadvantages **Somewhat costly. Golden Skin Origin by Country * Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia * It is based on the Soviet [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RPK RPK (or Ручной пулемёт Калашникова) light machine gun], which replaced the RPD. * It looks like the LMG version of AK-48 and AK Mini. * It basically resembles the base version of AK-48, bit with different stock, long barrel, and the 75-round drum magazine. * It is the former upgrade of Old Commissar, but became an independent weapon later on, and was split to three upgrades, while the latter was split to 2. * It has the same accuracy of State Defender. * Its final upgrade is one of the weapon's final upgrade to cost instead of . * It is the only weapon that has a decimal cost for upgrading points. * It has a lower price of all weapons upgraded at level 32. * This is the first initial weapon unlocked a level 12 to have two more upgrades. ** It is later buffed to 22 and have one upgrad renoved in one update. * Even though the RPK is slightly inaccurate in real-life, this weapon is one of the most accurate primary LMG in the game. * It has its Default counterpart (usable only in Co-Op Campaign) which shares the same design = Soviet MG. * Its stats have been updated (and at the same time buffed) in 14.0.0 update. * It was given "Armor Bonus" in 14.2.0 update. * It acts like an "elite" version of both AK-48 and AK Mini, as it boasts higher fire rate, capacity, mobility and accuracy. * Its cost is reduced from 305 to 265 in 15.0.0 update. ** It is once again nerfed in the 15.3.0 update. * Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 to conform with the Pixel Gun's new efficiency system introduced in the real 15.4.0 update. * The upgrade system of this weapon is now straightforward (just as how it was before 12.5.0 update) in the 16.0.0 update. The same goes for all affected weapons. Note *The prices per upgrade are by sale, not actual prices without sale. Category:Automatic Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Armor Bonus Category:Legendary